<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Big Happy Family by Cracked Halo (VoltronLegendaryDefender)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580531">One Big Happy Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronLegendaryDefender/pseuds/Cracked%20Halo'>Cracked Halo (VoltronLegendaryDefender)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, OOC Techno Maybe?, One Big Happy Family, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronLegendaryDefender/pseuds/Cracked%20Halo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy got hurt after a trip to the Nether with Techno. Wilbur is not happy, but it’s hard for a family as close as this to be mad at each other for long. Still, he has to get back at them somehow.</p><p>~~</p><p>I’m really bad at summaries but the story is better, I guess. Give it a shot?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Big Happy Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another discord request! I think I’m getting much better writing Sleepy Bois Inc too! What do y’all think?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Livid, it was perhaps the best word Wilbur could come up with to explain how absolutely furious he was with Techno right now. His adoptive brother was powerful, being a piglin and all, it was only natural. However, it seemed he wasn't only strong in physical strength. He was completely and utterly headstrong too! And THAT'S not a compliment!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Wilbur was glaring daggers at Techno, currently kneeling beside Tommy and tending to his injuries. The youngest of the three brothers was too gullible, whether he'd admit it or not. He'd follow Techno and Wilbur to the end of the Nether and back. It was only natural they should protect him in return, but Techno just didn't seem to get that. Maybe it had been different in the Nether, but here, family was supposed to protect on another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     "Stop looking at me like that." Techno muttered gruffly, a soft snort following the words. He wasn't particularly bothered by Wilbur's glares, but they were persistent. He seemed to have an uncanny ability for getting under Techno's skin, even from the simple act of staring. "He's fine. It's not that bad."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     "Not th- wb- WHAT?" Wilbur threw his hands up, facing away from Tommy. He pointed an accusing finger at the piglin, his hand covered partially by the oversized yellow sweatshirt he liked to wear. "Not that bad! You took Tommy piglin trading WITHOUT golden armor! You're a piglin, how the hell do you forget something like that?!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     "Wilbur it's- Look, it's fine!" Tommy laughed, wincing as the slash on his side stung from the action. He placed a hand over top the aching area, grinning sheepishly. Maybe, if he was lucky, Wilbur would have been too focused on scolding the piglin. “It's me, Big ol' Toms, right? I'm tough, you know."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     "You think I didn't catch that flinch, T?" Wilbur tore his gaze away from Techno, immediately focusing on Tommy. He didn't hesitate in grabbing the pink Potion of Healing he had set on the table, immediately dabbing it on some cloth. He shuffled closer to Tommy, grasping his hand in a gentle grip before moving it from his side. Wilbur used the other hand to ever so slightly push his shirt aside, pressing the cold contents against the wound.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Tommy visibly cringed at the freezing potion, but relaxed as the pain began to ebb away. He was lucky it was Wilbur who caught him trying to limp his way to his room. If Philza had caught him? Yeesh, Tommy would be the eggs served with Techno as a side of bacon. Technically speaking, Philza didn’t want him going to the Nether at all without him. He found himself leaning against Wilbur now, letting his teddy bear of a brother check him over for any other major injuries. There was luckily none, as Techno did protect him in the end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Once Wilbur was satisfied with his search he sat on the couch beside Tommy. The sudden shift caused the younger of the two to yelp, almost falling against his brother. Wilbur caught him, and although he would usually tease the smaller blonde to no end, he wasn’t quite in the mood for it right now. He could have lost Tommy. It was a terrifying thought that made the oldest of the three immediately wrap Tommy in a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     He felt Tommy relax in the hold, the shorter blonde squirming for a second to find a more comfortable position. Then he leaned into his brother’s affections, intent on soaking it up. If there was one thing Tommy liked, it was attention. Usually it was negative, as nine times out of ten he had done something wrong to earn it in the first place. This little bit of positive attention from Wilbur was something he’d really come to cherish.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Wilbur was quiet, his arms still curled around Tommy as he held his little brother. It was rare the two got moments like this. Usually all three siblings were bickering amongst themselves, driving Philza crazy. It made these tiny moments where they could get along all the sweeter. It reminded Wilbur that although sometimes he wanted to fight brothers, in the end, he knew he’d drop everything to save them from harm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     "Look, I know you're tough." Wilbur finally spoke up, interrupting the comfortable silence that had settled around them. His head was covering Tommy’s, quite literally embracing his youngest brother in a hug so great he disappeared into the yellow of Wilbur’s sweatshirt. “But you're not invincible. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t like seeing you hurt.. Either of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Techno looked up from the seat he had taken, setting the book in his cloven hooves aside. He faced Wilbur, seeing as how the oldest wasn’t even facing him, he snorted softly. Wilbur’s eyes drifted from Tommy, looking at the middle child with suspicion. Techno’s tusks curved upwards as he smirked, clearly teasing the oldest of the two humans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Really? You sure had me fooled.” He stood up, the sound of his hooves clacking against the wooden floor echoed through the house before he arrived at the couch with his brothers. He flopped onto the other side of Wilbur, squishing himself between him and the arm rest as he forced the cuddle pile to the side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “You’re on thin fucking ice, porkchops.” Wilbur retorted, but there was no real bite behind the words. He lifted a sleeve, much to Tommy’s protest, and dragged the piglin into the embrace. Now this- THIS was unusual. If Wilbur and Tommy getting along was weird, all three of them was next to impossible. Yet here they all were, cuddled on the couch as one big family. He was glad Philza wasn’t there, otherwise he’d have held that over their heads for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Whatever you say, Soy-Boi.” Techno responded lazily, leaning against Wilbur’s hold. He was shaking from laughter at this point, the action occasionally punctuated by snorts and huffs from the piglin. It was so unlike how he usually was, monotone and gruff, that it immediately made the other two brothers chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Jeez, Big T. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’d lost your mind.” Tommy hummed, propping his head against Wilbur so he could look over at Techno. The piglin had covered his mouth with his hoof, glaring playfully at Tommy as he had the feeling his brother had more to say. This assumption was only proven correct as Tommy smirked. “But we all know you lost it a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Real bold coming from someone who got taken down by a single swing. A real one hit wonder, huh?” Techno tapped his hoof on his tusk as he spoke, the soft clacking sounding almost like clapping. His smirk widened when he saw the tips of Tommy’s ears turn red from embarrassment, the color creeping down his face and neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Ouuuuuch. Bacon bit baaaaaack.” Wilbur drew out the words, unable to help himself as immediately two pairs of eyes focused on him. Techno huffed, turning his gaze towards Tommy. Blue eyes met blue eyes as the two studied each other for a moment before Techno lifted his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Truce?” The piglin offered, hoof extended to the youngest of the brothers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Truce.” Tommy replied, wrapping a hand around Techno’s and shaking it once for confirmation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Both boys turned their sights to Wilbur, who immediately squirmed under the gaze. This was terrifying. Tommy was like the perfect mix of Wilbur and Techno if you thought about it. He had Techno’s instincts for battle from training with him, and Wilbur’s sharp wit from learning about different mobs and potion crafting (whether he was tooting his own horn or not is up to interpretation). So if Tommy and Techno had something planned, Wilbur was in trouble.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Guys!” Wilbur shrieked as Tommy and Techno descended upon him. He felt Tommy grab one of his arms, the hold surprisingly strong as Techno grasped the other. They forced his arms up to his face, struggling to move them as Wilbur fought back. However, two versus one was never a fair fight as soon his fist was meeting his own face, albeit softly. “You two are so MEAN! I was just being NICE!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “That sounds like a you problem.” Tommy laughed, repeatedly making Wilbur hit himself before finally releasing his arm. He sank back into the couch, holding his stomach and laughing hysterically. If Wilbur didn’t already know how Tommy’s laugh was he would have been concerned by the sound of choking coming from the smaller boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Definitely a you problem.” Techno agreed, also continuing the action until Tommy freed Wilbur. He quickly followed suit, knowing a one handed battle with Wilbur would just end in a stalemate. He was also snorting, the sound mixing with Tommy’s broken blender wheezes that would have put their friend Dream’s to shame.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “I swear!” Wilbur growled, dragging Tommy down and delivering a swift noogie. It messed up his hair, the retaliation only making Tommy laugh harder. Tears crept into the corner of his eyes from barely being able to breathe due to the escaping giggles. Wilbur rolled his eyes, releasing the youngest of three and turning his gaze to the middle child.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “I’m so done with you two!” He grumbled, dragging Techno into a hold next. It was a bit harder to mess with the piglin, but luckily Wilbur knew what to do. He began to rub his fingers over both sides of one of his pointy ears, the alarmed squeals and snorts beginning. Oh yes- Techno’s ticklish spot. Wilbur allowed no mercy, his grip tightening as he continued to mess with Techno until his shouts devolved into nothing more than snorts and squeaks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Wilbur stuck his tongue out in victory, freeing Techno as he sat back and reveled in the chaos. It took a few minutes for Tommy’s giggles to die down, as well as Techno’s extremely embarrassing snorting. When all was done and through, the two younger siblings found themselves curled up against Wilbur once more, enjoying their time together. The battle was over and he had won.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Wilbur took that moment to look down at his exhausted siblings, the victorious grin melting into a fond smile. When he really thought about, nowords they ever threw at each other were malicious. Nothing they ever did was meant to hurt the other. Although the two of them could get on his nerves sometimes, he really did love them. Wilbur embraced the two once more, relaxing into the couch and staring up towards the ceiling as his mind faded to a blissful black.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">~~Bonus Content~~</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The house was quiet, that was never good. Philza was concerned as he quickened his pace towards the door, setting down the materials he had been collecting. As he opened the door quietly, preparing for some horrid view, he was instead met by the sight of his three sons all sleeping on the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Tommy was curled against Wilbur, using his chest like a pillow. The older of the two had a hand wrapped over him, the protective hold remaining even in his sleep. On Wilbur’s other side was Techno. The piglin’s head was in Wilbur’s lap, his yellow clad hand resting on top of his head while the crown that usually was there had fallen on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Philza’s lips twitched upwards as he decided to leave his materials outside, instead shutting the door to the house quietly. He crept over to the couch, picking the crown up first and setting it on the table. Then he grabbed a few blankets from the closet, tucking it skillfully around the siblings like he used to do when they were younger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Goodnight you three.” Philza whispered softly, turning off the lights before making his way to his bed. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>